una historia detras del momento
by SAYAHAJI
Summary: MAS ALLA DEL CAP.50 UNA NUAVA RAZON UN AMOR INESPERADO HAJIX?


Hello...

este es mi primer fik la razon x la k estoy aqui es por que quiero que la comunidad blood creesca,escritores somos conados,pero ay muchos k tienen talento lo unico que se necesita es valor e inspiracion...weno ps este cap..se situa en el cap.50 ultimo de hecho del gran y mejor anime blood ,aqui explico un poco de como sufre hagi despues del bombardeo de la opera mis planes con este fik son muy grandes lo unico que necesito son lectres dispues a apoyarme,psss los dejare con la introduccion del fik..

como todos escriben esto hay voy...

LOs personajes de blood no me pertenecen (pero ganas no me faltan)

INTRODUCCION

_TE AMO…_

ESAS PALABRAS SI TAN SOLO SE LAS UBIESE DICHO ANTES, O SI UBIESE ACABADO CON ESE CABALLERO DE DIVA ESTO NO UBIERA TERMINADO DE ESTA FORMA ESTARIA CON SAYA EN ESTE MOMENTO DEMOSTRANDOLE TODO LO QUE LE AMO …PERO QUE TONTO SI ME VIERA SAYA LAMENTANDOME ,PERO K ESTOY HACIENDO TENGO K DESPERTAR TENGO K SALIR DE ESTOS ESCOMBROS K TRITURAN MIS PULMONES Y SER,

Sin embargo este dolor es demasiado, pero esto no es mas inmenso que mi amor, mi cuerpo se derrumba con cada uno de mis movimientos,..Voy a salir de aquí, tengo que hacerlo saya anhelo tanto estar a tu lado, pero el dolor me forja a caer, pero seguiré, tu me fortaleces y me alientas a seguir solo espera un poco mas, pero que estoy haciendo a este paso jamás saldré de este lugar infernal, pero estoy muy débil la mayoría de mi sangre a abandonado mi cuerpo…

Empiezo a mover los escombros y las varillas siento como mi respiración se agota, esto es tan desesperante necesito sangre pero en que rayos estoy pensando estaré alucinando por mí patético estado, si ella viese este cuerpo hecho trizas todo quebrado por las ya tantas rocas k me han herido, sin duda se horrorizaría ,solo un poco mas, cada vez que intento avanzar los escombros me lo impiden caen sobre mi a tal forma de capturarme tumbando todas mis fuerzas ,siento como mi mente empieza a divagar entre los recuerdos del pasado ocasionando que mi mente se pierda dejarme inconsciente o acaso estaré muriendo NO!!!

muevo la roca de mi cuerpo roto, y sigo abriéndome paso, saya tengo k estar contigo, es mi deber como tu caballero avanzo un poco mas cerca pero la herida en mi cabeza no a sanado, estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre no, no puedo morir aquí necesito protegerte , pero que iluso es inútil ninguna de mis heridas a sanado desde hace mucho tiempo…esto hace que la esperanza en mi muera, aquí abajo en este lugar es una absoluta oscuridad es lo único k hay, el aire es muy escaso y esta contaminado con pequeños fragmentos de rocas que hacen que mi garganta se raspe y sangre, evitando que mi respiración se presente además esto es sin contar los ya pedazos de cristal que neutralizan aun mas las heridas en mi y de alambre…

pero lo que mas detesto son esos escombros gruesos llenos de alambre cortante pesados pero eso no es lo que mas me molesta si no que detrás de uno de esos ay millones de diferentes tamaños y nos mas pesados que otros, por lo que la mayoría me obligan a rodearles tengo k llegar quito un par de escombros mas a la lejanía veo una pequeña luz será la salida ,cuanto tiempo eh deseado que esa luz apareciera, al fin habré llegado pero que estoy diciendo por supuesto que tuve que hacerlo me esfuerzo por llegar a ese lugar esa luz la esperé por tanto tiempo…no pienso parar no pienso dejarla ir o mi amada saya pronto estaré contigo…pronuncio tu nombre para darme fuerzas S-a-Ya ,Say-a … hay movimiento arriba de esto¡¡¡¡!!!

Gritos de dolor luchan por salir de mi garganta, pero que están haciendo ocasionan que los escombros se contraigan mas a mi ,esto es verdaderamente desesperante estoy apunto de perder la cordura….

Están apretando demasiado- ah!!- Lo siento saya no puedo mas….Soy un cobarde por que las lagrimas inundan mi rostro, saldré de aquí aunque la muerte me alcance estoy decidido avanzo un poco mas, solo un poco mas¿que? mi mano a salido de esto¡si! eh salido de esto…ahh!, ah!!! No de nuevo la oscuridad una oscuridad absoluta……… no quiero seguir solo s-a-ya…

CONTINUARA...

jeje ,pss espero y les haya gustado,como ven va a estar bueno...no saben que de ganas tengo de subirlo todo..pero k caso...

por eso ..para subir la continuacion ...mis condiciones son que ma hagan llegar a 5 REVIEW...y listo lo subire...

miles de gracias..

plis suban review...


End file.
